


A Snowflake as Pale as You

by Woof



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheesy children, Fluff, I'm honestly sorry for this, Just here for the cuteness of my sons, M/M, Short Story, This is what comes from being sleep deprived, Why am I writing this at midnight, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woof/pseuds/Woof
Summary: The beauty of winter assists Gon towards discovering the true meaning behind the abnormal thrumming in his chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOO!!! Welcome to a very fluffy killugon fanfic just for you my frens. For some reason I prefer wintertime fluff over anyothertime fluff but idk about you guys.. that might just be me. So basically this fanfic is for my own greedy self and I'll share it with you guys just to make it seem like it's for the good of the public. ENJOY!

It was cold.

Out of all the things running through the spiky-haired boys mind, that one was the most prominent at the moment. Oh, how much he'd give to speed up this walk so he could get to the hot drinks faster. He could practically already feel the heat resonating through his fingertips as they made contact with the mug, a content hum building in the back of his throat as the imaginary, warm feeling spread its way up his fingers and to his knuckles (hah), quickly continuing its path upwards and through his palms (hah #2), eventually making it all the way up to his wrists, continuing even farther up to the lower portion of his ar-

"Gon?"

The black-haired blinked, noticing that his arms were placed higher than a few moments ago. He looked down to see that his hands had formed two half circles, holding onto the imaginary cup that was so graciously warming him in his daydream just a moment ago. ".. Ah, sorry."

"We passed the café about a block back." His companion sounded a bit upset about the matter. "I was trying to get your attention but you just kept groping the air or something so I gave up."

Killua, the male that Gon was currently standing beside, only tagged along for two reasons, one of which being that wherever Gon went, he followed, while the other was the simple reason that Gon had mentioned hot chocolate somewhere in his sentence and at that point he was sold.

"Really?" How long had that daydream lasted? It didn't seem that long... not to Gon, at least. "We can go back if you want to."

Killua slid his hands down from the back of his head and into his pockets, letting out a sigh that turned into what looked like a puff of smoke. "Nah, it's cool. We can get something on the way back."

"Are you sure? We don't have to wait-"

"It's okay, really. We're closer to the park now than we are to the café anyways." He shrugged, trying his best to reassure the older of the two. "It only makes sense."

It took Gon a moment to actually do the math in his head and see whether or not Killua was lying but eventually agreed anyways. "Hm.. I guess you're right." 

Killua nodded, continuing swiftly forward as Gon stumbled a single step to even out their paces again. 

Snowflakes fell from the leaves on trees where they rested shortly until their fate to melt on the ground took place, but one particular snowflake decided to fall from a leaf and, instead of slinking to the ground, landed directly on the tip of Killua's nose. It caused him to shake his head in an attempt to get it off, his mop- well, technically hair, but close enough resemblance, am I right?- shaking back and forth before settling back into its natural state.

The short amount of time that may have seemed unnoticeable to the white-haired was everything to Gon. That one snowflake that he'd happened to watch as it fell led his eyes back onto his best friend. The best friend that gave him butterflies in his stomach when they hung out and a tight, clenching sensation in his chest when he laughed. That was normal, right? Friends were supposed to make other friends feel happy, so... why did this feeling not feel... well.. platonic? The winter weather must be getting to his head... he doesn't really have many options for protection up there due to his scalp being full of butter knifes. Yeah, that's the excuse he'll go for this time.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO! First chapter of my first ever fanfic on this site is comPLETE. It's definitely not as good as it could be. It's late as fUK and I'm ready to go to sleep. Excuse any errors, I'll revise another time.


End file.
